The Devil Went Down to Georgia
by yurisnow
Summary: Sam makes a bet with Lucifer and they play for the better of the two. Who wins? - Complete


**Author's Note: **I was listening to _The Devil Went Down to Georgia _by The Charlie Daniels Band and this idea came across about Sam and the Devil battling off with a fiddle. So, thus, the idea was formed :]

XxXxXx

Sam was down in Georgia. He had Dean had just finished a case and Dean was _"hanging"_ out with some girl so Sam took the time to take out his fiddle and play. He had been playing since he was young. One of the few things John had let him do when he was a kid. He was pretty good too. Anyone who heard him, would tell him he's the best they've ever heard. So Sam was in the motel room playing with his fiddle when he heard an _Ah-hem_.

Sam turned around and saw Lucifer standing in the corner. Sam stood up and put the fiddle down on the bed. "Well, isn't this interesting. My little meat suit can play the fiddle. Who knew." Lucifer took a step forward and crossed his arms behind his back.

"What do you want?" Sam asked keeping his eye on Lucifer.

"For you to say yes of course."

"I'm not going to," Sam growled. "I'm not going to become the devil's meat puppet."

"Oh but Sammy, you must." Lucifer glanced at the fiddle and then back at Sam. "Sammy let me tell you what: I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too. And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you. Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due: I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul and you say yes, 'cos I think I'm better than you."

Sam smirked and looked at the fiddle on his bed. "I don't know. I've heard I'm pretty good." Sam glanced back at the devil. "I'll take your bet but only on one condition."

"Which is?" Lucifer arched his eye brow curious to see where this was going to go.

"If I win, I keep my soul of course and the Apocalypse is off. You talk to Michael and the whole thing is off. No Apocalypse. No world ending. No final battle. Dean isn't Michael's vessel anymore and you guys leave us alone. Forever."

An evil smile crept up on Lucifer's face. "I'll make that bet."

Sam smiled. "Good but one thing, you're gonna regret it. Wonna know why?" Sam spread his arms wide. "I'm the best that's ever been." 

"We'll just see about that." Lucifer snapped his fingers and the fiddle case was in front of him. He opened it and pulled it out. He rested his chin on the fiddle and started to pull his bow across the strings.

Sam listened as the devil played. He was good. Very good. As Lucifer pulled the strong across the bow, an evil hiss could be heard. With the evil hisses, Sam could hear a band of demons playing in the background. It sounded like fire was being launched from the fiddle strings.

Once Lucifer was finished, the pulled the fiddle away from his face. Sam smiled. "Damn, that was good. But," Sam pointed to the chair at the kitchenette table. Lucifer sat down with his arms crossed over his chest and his left leg propped up on his right knee. "Sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how it's done."

Sam began to play. He began to sway with the music. It was just him and the fiddle right now. No Lucifer. No world ending. Just him and the music. Sam closed his eyes as he began to play more forcefully. The bow on the strings made an angelic sound and it just intensified from there. He then began to conclude the song.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Lucifer in the chair. He was obviously very impressed. Sam waited for a moment before he said anything. When Sam was about to say something, Lucifer spoke. "You are good."

"I told you I'm good you son of a bitch," Sam shrugged putting down the fiddle.

Lucifer stood up. He put his hands behind his back again. "You win. No more Apocalypse."

Sam smiled. "Good bye Lucifer. I'm hope I'll never see you again."

With that, Lucifer snapped his fingers and was gone.

XxXxXx

"Hey Dean," Sam said when he heard the door to the motel open.

"Hey Sammy," Dean tossed the keys on the bed and turned to Sam.

"I have something to confess."

"No chick flick moments now please," Dean said going to the fridge and taking out a beer.

"No chick flick moments," Sam said. "Guess who came for a visit today?"

"Who?" Dean asked as he swallowed the amber liquid.

"Lucifer."

Dean choked on the beer he was drinking. He swallowed it and a fit of coughs followed. "What?"

"Yeah and guess what else."

"Do I want to know?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled.

"Then what is it?" Dean was trying to get his brother to tell him what was going on.

"We made a bet."

"Oh God, no," Dean groaned rubbing his forehead.

"It turned out good. I made a bet that the best fiddler player would win. My side of the bet? No Apcolypse. It's over. No Michael. No Lucifer. No end of the world. We go back to our normal lives."

Dean just stared at Sam. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?"

"I made a be-" Sam started before Dean interrupted him.

"No I got that but what happened." Dean sat down on his bed.

"I won," Sam smiled.

Dean sat there. "You what?"

"Won."

"Against the devil?"

"Yes."

"Against that evil sonvabitch?"

"Yes Dean."

Dean looked at his beer and chugged the whole thing. "I guess we have some partying to do." Dean stood up smiling. He grabbed his keys. "C'mon Sammy. We deserve to have some fun then with the Apocalypse over." 


End file.
